Son of The Lazy Satan
by Tainted Providence
Summary: Born between the union of a Satan and a human, Naruto has been considered a bastard all his life. Living under oppression for all his life, Naruto refuses to give into the hatred and masks his pain and suffering behind a smile. He would change that flawed system, no matter what. That was a promise, and Naruto never goes back on his promises!


**Son of The Lazy Satan**

 **Authors Note:** In this story, there will be some elements from other Animes/Mangas added into it. But, the most prominent one that I wish to speak about is from Akame ga Kill, the Teigu, Grand Chariot. I was always curious about that Teigu as it was the advanced version of Incuriso and I always wondered if it contained a similar Danger Beast inside of it like Incuriso as it was able to go toe to toe with it before Tatsumi forcefully evolved his armor. Anyways, I will be incorporating that Teigu into this story because I thought it would an interesting twist. Moving on, in this story, Naruto will be born into the Glaysa-Labolas Family, as I honestly thought that family did not get enough attention even though they have a Satan that originated from that clan.

Chapter 1: Return of the Malestrom

A pair of bright, enchanting blue eyes scanned the forested area before it with an eager gaze. Standing atop a rock formation was a teenager with fair skin and a round face, shining in the sunlight was spiky blonde locks that sat atop the young man's head, oddly shaped whisker-like birthmarks were etched onto his face, giving off an animal like look. Dressed in a bright, orange t-shirt and a pair of loose black pants, a pair of matching black sandals completed the simple outfit.

A series of explosions erupted from the forested area bellow the blonde, looking around for the source of the explosions, the teen quickly jumped from his spot avoiding a speeding magical bullet sent in his direction. Landing a distance away from his original position, the blonde turned towards the origins of that attack and vanished in a blur of speed. Appearing behind a giant, dark brown cockroach-like beast with long antennae, giant claw-like hands and gleaming red eyes, the blonde proceeded to bring his fist back for a punch at the creature. Before he knew it, the creature released a shriek from it's teeth filled maw and slammed it's claw-like hands at him. Acknowledging the threat, the blonde vanished once more and appeared above the creature and brought his right leg up and brought his heel down on the unsuspecting creature. A unforgiving crunch was heard as his heel made contact with the creatures head and dark red blood splattered from the newly created wound.

The creature gave another inhumane screech before it collapsed onto the ground uprooting multiple trees in it's wake, the blonde landing beside it examined it for a second. Dusting his hands off, the blonde proceeded to walk away from the downed creature without taking a further examination of his kill. It seemed his heel drop had not successfully killed the creature as the creature attempted to bat the blonde with one of it's giant claw-like hands. Before the blonde could even react, the creature's attempt was in vain as it's entire body was completely frozen before it could even make contact with the blonde.

"Invel~" a childish tone escaped the blonde's mouth as a childish pout formed on his face.

The blonde turned to face a bespectacled young man around average height, with long, snow white hair bunched into a ponytail and held by a golden brace. Reaching past his right shoulder and near his chest, the young man also held messy, uneven bangs falling down the sides of his face and between his crimson red eyes. His attire consisted of dark dress pants and a white collared dress shirt with a blue tie handing around his neck, and over that was a trench coat with white borders and dark markings branding his coat diagonally.

"I could have handled that." said the blonde. "You never let me have fun."

"With due respect, Naruto-sama. You would have carried out this fight until the Dragon entered it's Outrage state." the newly named Invel said with a short, respectful bow. "Besides, I have received a message from Asmodeus-sama."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked in surprise as he heard the mention of the name Asmodeus. "What does Tou-chan want?" Naruto asked no one in particular as he tore the envelope that Invel had handed him.

Reading the contents, Naruto's eyebrows rose in surprise and blinked a couple times before speaking, "Invel, prepare a magic circle. We are heading to the Underworld."

"Of course, Naruto-sama." Invel responded as a white magic circle formed beneath both of them and in a flash of brilliant white, they were gone.

* * *

Falbium Asmodeus, formerly Glasya-Labolas, was a lazy man, not a single being in the entire world could deny that. Falbium was a member of the Four Satans in the Underworld, a position he had obtained due to his major role in the civil war that had broken out not too long ago. Before his ascension into the Satan position, the Pure-Blood had been in a relationship with a human whom had captured his heart. And due to his new status as a Satan, the relationship between them had ended abruptly. There was only a single woman in the world who was able to capture his heart, and she was forever out of his reach.

Kushina Uzumaki was her name, a woman with beautiful crimson red hair and a fiery temper, that combination had caught his eyes and forever captured his heart. Everything seemed perfect, that was until he had became a Satan. After his ascension, Falbium had been bombarded with restrictions and rules that slowly tore away his perfect life piece by piece. For one, a Devil mating with a human was frowned on heavily, and to be more specific, a Pure-Blooded Devil who was also a Satan involved with a human would have caused a uproar in the Underworld as well as a major political backlash. Devils valued blood over all, and in the Underworld, tainting pure blood would do great damage to the individual publicly and politically. And because of that damned value, Falbium had lost everything.

"Falbium." a voice called out to the Satan.

Shaking his thoughts away, Falbium turned to the origins of that voice and found himself eyeing his father. Lord Glasya-Labolas, was shadowed in elegant black robes decorated with ornaments, only revealing his regal face and straight blonde locks.

"Why are you here, father?" Falbium asked in a cool tone.

"Falbium..." Lord Glasya-Labolas frowned at his tone and responded with a disapproving glance. "That is no way to greet your father. If you still harbor anger from what had happened to that _human_ , then you are still naive."

"That human, was my wife to be!" Falbium snapped as his lazy demeanor had vanished and absolute rage filled his menacing blue eyes. "If you could not have accepted Kushina, then you could have found another way to protect the clan! There was no need to kill the mother of my child!"

"That woman was a danger to the clan and to yourself!" Lord Glasya-Labolas responded as his face twisted in an equally enraged expression. "If knowledge of her relationship with you was revealed, then what would happen to the clan?! Our reputation, our image, our position, our power, everything, could have been taken away! If any of the other clans had found out about that, then your position as Satan would be forfeit!"

"I never desired to be Satan!" Falbium yelled as an aura of black surrounded him. "A simple life, that was all I asked for! A loving wife and child, you couldn't give me that! Was your image more important than your child's happiness!"

"It was for the-"

"Do not lie to me, father! Everything was for your own image, you cared nothing for the clan! It simply gave you a reason to kill Kushina and Naruto!"

"You do not understand, Falbium! We would have lost everything because of that human and her spawn! Our lives would have been lost because of your refusal to leave that human! Not only would I be effected, but everyone associated with you! You must learn that there must be sacrifices in this world, and all sacrifices must all be for the greater good!"

As both father and son continued to glare at one and another with neither willing to back down, a knock interrupted their heated debate and Falbium quickly schooled his features and plopped himself down and released a deep breathe. "Come in." he called.

Entering the room was none other than Naruto himself, closely followed by his loyal servant, Invel. Lord Glasya-Labolas scowled when he caught sight of his son's bastard and his very own grandson, the severed relationship between Falbium and the family had been caused by this damned child and his mother. Even if it was blind hatred, Lord-Glasya-Labolas did not heed the logical portion of his mind. After that argument with his son, his mind was still calming itself down and it seemed the appearance of Naruto only further ignited his unquelled rage.

"Naruto, you're here." Falbium commented in shock as he quickly composed himself once again and put on a bright smile for his son.

"Hai, Tou-chan. I came as soon as I got the message." Naruto replied with a equally bright smile, he then turned to his grandfather and greeted him with the smile unwavered from the look of pure anger and hatred directed at him. "Ojii-chan."

" _Naruto_." Lord Glasya-Labolas responded with a stiff nod of his head before making his way to the door. "I will be leaving now, Falbium. Until next time."

Watching him leave, both father and son did not comment a single word. Falbium simply watched on in anger as Naruto hid his feelings behind a smile, Invel whom had been watching the exchange silently held a frown on his face but did not comment. After Lord Glasya-Labolas had left, Falbium quickly directed his attention to his son and shadowed his anger behind another smile.

"Naruto, how have you been these past years?" Falbium asked curiously.

"I've been great, Tou-chan." Naruto replied with a smile. "I've been learning a lot in the human world. And I also added a few members to my Peerage."

"Oh, that is great to hear. I hope I can meet them soon."

"Of course, Tou-chan. I will introduce you to them later. But, I want to know why you wanted me to come back to the Underworld."

Falbium sat back in his seat and sighed. Eyeing his son closely, Falbium spoke, "Naruto, I think it is time we talked more about your mother's home. You see, I have been meaning to send you to Japan for a while now, but it seems like I never got the opportunity. But now, I finally have an excuse to send you there."

"For what occasion, Tou-chan?" Naruto asked curiously as he eyed his father closely.

"There have been some Fallen Angel activity surrounding the area of Kuoh. You see, the Fallen Angels own a bit of territory inside of Kuoh, thus allowing them entry into that territory." Falbium explained as he allowed that to sink in before continuing. "But, it seems more and more Fallen Angels have been entering that territory and the other Satans and I fear of a possible attack on Kuoh Academy where two sisters of the Satans currently attend school."

"Eh, so I have to investigate what they are doing?"

"Precisely." Falbium nodded his head. "I already submitted the paperwork for you to attend Kuoh Academy while you are there. It would be nice for you to experience what a actual school is like, I know the clan did not allow you to have proper schooling outside of the tutors I sent you, so this is an opportunity I want to give you."

Nodding his head, Naruto responded to his father's words, "I understand, Tou-chan. Invel and I will be leaving for Kuoh immediately."

"Good." Falbium nodded his head with a smile. "You two may leave now."

Naruto sat up and Falbium brought him into a hug before allowing him to leave. Watching his son leave, Falbium sank into his chair once more and a heavy sigh was released, the words his father had spoken continued to replay in his mind. It was true that his love for Kushina had blinded his judgement, but it was just hard to take in. To know that his very own father had a hand in the death of his beloved, as well as the cause of his son's suffering. Every time this subject was brought up, Falbium always found himself conflicted, it was the same war that his mind had fought countless times without a precise victor. Though he wished to do something about his father's treatment towards his son, Falbium knew that Naruto desired to change his grandfather's mind on his own. And one day, change the flawed system that oppressed the reincarnated and half-blooded Devils in the Underworld.

"If you could only see him now... Kushina."

 **Chapter end**

 **Authors Note:** Okay guys, I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reading. But before you go, there are somethings I wish for your assistance on. Who should be in Naruto's Peerage and give me a reason why. Next, Naruto's combat abilities will be explained later, but I will say this, I will give him a Sacred Gear that heavily follows the Teigu, Grand Chariot.

 **-X-Peerage-X-**

 **King: Naruto Glasya-Labolas**

 **Queen: Invel (Fairy Tail)**

 **Bishop: ?**

 **Bishop: ?**

 **Knight: ?**

 **Knight: ?**

 **Rook: ?**

 **Rook: ?**

 **Pawn x8: ?**


End file.
